Darkness Falls
Darkness Falls is a dungeon that was added and the first dungeon to be accessible by all realms. Access to the dungeon was controlled by the RvR keep battles. Description Darkness Falls is the demonic domain of Legion and his vast array of servants and followers. Legion feeds on the warfare, bloodshed, strife, and misery. Baited promises of power and riches lead many mortals astray and, inevitably, to their doom. Accessing Darkness Falls The following information has been taken from the 1.49 patch notes, and may be out of date, feel free to update it Any character brave (or foolish) enough to want to explore Darkness Falls will have to find one of the portals that have been put in each Realm's home zone. Additionally, there are portals in each Realm's Relic Keeps. Please note that Darkness Falls is attuned to the power of each Realm - only those members of the Realm that hold more territory than the others are allowed entry. In order to activate your Realm's portal, your Realm must hold more frontier keeps (Outposts) than either of the other two Realms. Please note that you can only use portals located in your Realm, not an enemy Realm. In the dungeon there are several different exits that take you different places based on your realm. Each realm has a wing in which they enter the dungeon, Near each entrance (a couple rooms away) is an exit that will take the 'home' realm to back to their home region, but will take 'enemies' to their portal keep in the opposing frontier. Thus, a Midgard player going through Albion's exit portal will end up in Hadrian's Wall in the Midgard portal keep, while an Albion player going through Albion's exit will end up near the dungeon entrance portal in Camelot Hills. Darkness Falls has many sub-bosses in addition to Legion, the main boss of the dungeon. Each boss encounter has an exit portal nearby that takes each realm to their home zone. Near the center of the dungeon (near the transition to the lower level) is a portal that takes each realm to their home zone. When you are in Darkness Falls and another Realm takes control of the portals, you can stay in the underworld until you exit (via a portal) or /release on death. This means that while adventuring in Darkness Falls, please be aware that you will probably run into members of opposing Realms. RvR combat is fully supported in the underworld, so beware. When portal control changes from one Realm to another, those members of the original Realm that had control are still able to adventure throughout Darkness Falls, so long as they don't release on death. As long as they are resurrected on death by a friendly healer-type that is with them, they can stay in Darkness Falls for as long as they want. The Political Situation in Darkness Falls The following information has been taken from the 1.49 patch notes, and may be out of date, feel free to update it The demons residing within Darkness Falls adhere to a strict structural hierarchy that is based on the power of the demon. The most powerful of the demons have titles and underlings who serve them. Of all the demons in the Darkness Falls, no group is physically weaker or smaller than the Picullus Imps. Because they are so small and weak, the larger, nastier demons take pleasure in harassing them or make them do menial labor. Like small fish that live in the sea, the Picullus Imps have learned to survive by gathering together around their siblings and relatives and hiding out as far away from the big demons as they can. While they may be small and weak, the Picullus have learned to use their small size to their advantage, perfecting the art of sneaking and infiltrating. Since they are unable to fight back against the large demons physically, they have found other ways to extract their revenge by stealing away anything and everything they can from the big demons. Fortunately for them, the demons never even think that the imps are clever enough (or brave enough) to try something so foolish as to raid the demons' hordes. The imps never use anything that they steal, and unfortunately for them, the one thing that they covet above all else is something they cannot get on their own. Each demon possesses a seal, a center of focus that is a part of the demon. There are different types of seals, which are determined by the power of the demons. The seals are shiny, and the shinier they are, the more they are desired by the imps. The unfortunate part is that they can only be obtained upon the death of a demon, something the imps are incapable of doing. Unlike most demons, the imps do not dislike humanity. In fact, they tend to like just about anyone who won't hurt them. The Picullus Imps have learned to obtain that which they covet by offering up their stolen goods to those who would kill the greater demons and bring back their seals. The different types of seals carry different value in the eyes of the imps, and the imps will barter for them like money. So by accumulating a lot of seals, one could potentially acquire many items of value. Darkness Falls Loot System Le seguenti informazioni è stata presa dalle note di patch 1.49, e può essere aggiornato, sentitevi liberi di aggiornarlo Darkness Falls uses a different set of rules for the acquisition of loot. The common denizens of this dungeon drop magic items but they are not the ones you usually see. There are various types of jewel-like seals that can be found. You will likely find more of them on the powerful demons and lords. There are imps that want the seals. The stealthy imps have stolen a lot of treasure from the demons and will offer it in return for the different types of magical seals. The imps could not steal the items from the powerful demons in the dungeon, and will gladly trade you their items for your seals. When trading, seals are deducted from your inventory as you barter with the imps. Different imps want different magic seals so check with all of them. When you speak with the imp he will tell you what type of magical seal he wants. Any items from that imp will require the correct type of seal. There is a value next to each item in the store window, which is its cost in seals. Note: this method allows for very even loot distribution in groups, but keep in mind you cannot unstack items, so be careful when you decide to stack them. Detailed Map Drops File:DarknessFallsMap.gif|Detailed Map of Seal Drops